


A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Questions, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson reunite at Christmas break and Jackson receives a surprise sooner than he expected.* It's a flashback, so it works as a standalone.





	A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my particular Christmas present for you / the fandom *g* 
> 
> I didn't have in mind to write anything else this year, so this is totally unexpected and hopefully a surprise for you. This is the second Christmas chapter I've written since I wrote another one in 2016 that took place at Derek's Christmas party (Part 39: "The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return").
> 
> I started this one on Christmas Day to give Stiles and Jackson the Christmas happiness they deserve. It's ended up much longer than I intended which I think is a good thing.
> 
> With this one, I've posted a total of 32 chapters for this series in 2018.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome Abbyholy who betaed this.

“Shit, Jackson,” Stiles says as their lips break contact to breathe. Stiles’s forehead rests against Jackson’s and their breaths mix as Stiles’s hands slide under Jackson’s soft sweater in the middle of Stiles’s bedroom.

“Yeah?” Jackson manages to ask.

“Missed you,” Stiles says before teasing Jackson’s lips open again, cupping his hand around his ear.

Jackson’s hands feel warm against his cheek and his waist. He licks and sucks on Stiles’s tongue until Stiles is making those low noises in his throat that he's missed so much and that always make him shiver.

Stiles nips at Jackson’s bottom lip and Jackson needs to break the kiss to breathe harsh breaths into Stiles’s neck.

Jackson can hear Stiles’s heart beating faster and, between that and those sexy moans he keeps making mixed with his touch on his skin and his warm breath, things are escalating fast… much faster than he wishes because he knows they don’t have the time to take this further.

Maybe he shouldn't have come—Maybe he should have waited until tonight, but finally being in the same town after months apart, he wasn't going to wait and he knows that Stiles wasn't either.

The phone in his back pocket starts ringing and he’s reminded once again that he has to be home for lunch in fifteen minutes or his mother will kill him.

“Fuck, it’s my mother,” Jackson says, running his left hand up and down Stiles’s back.

“Yeah, you should go,” Stiles says reluctantly.

“God, I hate Christmas.” Jackson shakes his head.

Stiles looks at him, smiling and raising his eyebrows. “No, you don’t.”

“Okay, I don’t. But I hate that I can’t do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Not that I don’t see your point,” Stiles cups Jackson’s cheek with his right hand, “but your parents have missed you too… plus, all those other relatives of yours are here for the holidays and they want to spend time with you. You have to be more understanding.”

“Yeah, being _understanding_ is not my most defining feature—You know that.”

Stiles snorts. “Not true.”

Sometimes Stiles realizes once again that the way Jackson sees himself is more about the way he used to be rather than about the way he is nowadays. Trying to explain that to him has been a waste of time in the past, so sometimes he doesn’t bother saying anything anymore.

“But I’m not gonna argue with you. And anyway—Moving on to more important things, I have something for you.”

Stiles walks to his bed and grabs a bag he had left on the floor on the other side. He takes the package and gives it to Jackson with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Jackson takes it, shaking his head.

“What the fuck is this?” Jackson shrugs and grins mostly because of how cute Stiles looks right in that moment, biting his lip. “You said presents were tonight.” Because the whole pack will be exchanging presents at Derek’s Christmas dinner like they always do. It’s become a tradition since the first Christmas they spent all together.

Jackson unwraps the Christmas theme decorated paper full of trees and stars in all shapes and colors, and he finds a royal blue sweater covered in rows of Santa faces.

Jackson is speechless for a moment. He holds it carefully in front of him, smiling and shaking his face.

“Stiles,” it’s all he manages to say before licking his lips.

“Isn’t it cute? So that you can wear it tonight.” Stiles runs a hand through his longer hair. “I just… I thought of you when I saw it.”

Jackson stares at him in disbelief. “Okay, so in what universe does this _thing_ remind you of me?”

Stiles licks his lips. “Okay, firstly, it is blue and you have blue eyes, and you look good in blue.”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, because I look _good_ in everything.”

“True—But like I said, blue matches your eyes and I like you in blue, okay? And secondly, it’s my right as your boyfriend to pick you whatever I want for Christmas and I wanna see you in this… I know you’re gonna look cute and hot, and—”

“You really expect me to wear this thing?” Jackson looks at it again, raising his eyebrows before looking back at Stiles.

“Absolutely,” Stiles smiles full of confidence. “And you know what, it is actually sold out on the website—Which means I’m not the only one who loves it.”

“Yeah, you mean—You’re not the only Christmas-freak who wants to have their revenge by torturing somebody who was mean to them—So, when have I been mean to you exactly?”

“You’re hilarious,” Stiles nods. “You’re gonna look so festive and adorably hot in this. And I _know_ ,” Stiles nods again, “that that beast inside of you wants to see me happy, and _you_ also want me to be happy…” Stiles adds grinning, taking one step closer until he’s resting both hands on Jackson’s shoulders.

“Can’t you be happy without making me look ridiculous? Isaac is the one who is supposed to have that title. I don’t want to be his competition, you know?”

“Come on, it is effectively impossible for you to look ridiculous.”

Jackson should hate Stiles’s cocky smile but he obviously can’t because he looks at those lips and he wants to kiss him again. Being so many months apart obviously has that effect on him, even if he’s trying to make him wear this sweater from hell.

“Yeah, I thought the same until you showed me this sweater… you might have broken the rule.” Jackson shrugs, trying not to smile too but it’s too hard and he ends up failing miserably.

“Do it for me, okay? And I’ll owe you one.” Stiles knows perfectly well how much Jackson loves that. Maybe he should have started with that after all.

Jackson snorts. “Now we’re talking.” Jackson bites his lip.

“Fine.” Jackson raises his eyebrows. ”For you—I’ll do it for you. But next year I’m choosing your outfit and—”

“Sure, knock yourself out,” Stiles interrupts him, smiling.

The phone rings again and Jackson takes it out of his pocket but doesn’t answer. Instead he just texts his mother.

_on my way_

“Sorry, I have to go.”

“Yeah, go—I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure,” Jackson says before kissing Stiles briefly. “Tonight.”

Jackson heads to the door.

“I’m gonna be the main attraction.” Jackson opens the door.

“Like you’re not gonna enjoy that,” Stiles smiles.

Jackson smiles back for a moment before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [see the sweater here](https://ibb.co/bKcd4MK) if you're curious. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback would be awesome if you liked it :)
> 
> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought over there instead.


End file.
